Je ne sais pas si je mérite tout cela, Steve
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: "Je pense que c'est toi, Stevie. Que dans un coin de ma tête, tu étais toujours là. Car des années de lavage de cerveau n'ont jamais réussi à effacer l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Hydra était perdu le jour où elle a signé ton arrêt de mort de ma main." Car les nuits de super-héros ne sont malheureusement jamais de tout repos... SPOILERS Captain America: Civil War - STUCKY
**Hello hello!**

 **Me voilà (déjà) de retour sur ce fandom avec ce couple qui m'inspire un peu trop ! Mais ce soir, c'est en une occasion spéciale...  
En effet, cet OS est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Solealuna, ma meilleure amie et surtout partner in crime ! Il marque aussi une époque, car avec cet anniversaire (qu'il faut compter en heure anglaise hein, car j'ai une heure de retard, mais dans mon esprit je suis toujours à la Asylum 16 à Birmingham (#LeDéni)) marque aussi les six ans de notre relation. Et dire qu'il y a six ans, on se rencontrait sur ce même site, pour le meilleur et surtout le pire ! **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu aimeras, tout comme vous lecteurs! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Attention , spoilers pour Captain America: Civil War, mention de relations sexuelles entre hommes (sans descriptions cependant) et Hurt!Bucky (parce qu'il me fait craquer, tout est dit !)**

* * *

 _« Huit mois après la dissolution non officielle de l'équipe des Avengers, les Avengers Tony Stark, Vision et James Rhodes sont toujours les seuls à agir au gré du gouvernement américain. Lorsqu'interrogé sur la disparition du Capitaine Steve Rogers et des autres membres de l'équipe, Tony Stark a refusé de répondre devant nos caméras, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Le mystère sur la dissolution de l'équipe reste donc complet, même si les autorités Américaines suspectent la réhabilitation de James Buchanan Barnes comme étant l'élément déclencheur du conflit opposant les deux membres fondateurs de l'équipe de superhéros. Notre reporteur…»_

D'un geste las, Steve éteint le téléviseur, plongeant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait dans le noir presque complet. Depuis plusieurs mois, le gouvernement américain semblait avoir décidé de traquer les moindres mouvements des Avengers par le biais de Tony, qui résidait toujours à la résidence principale de l'équipe. Ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir fait de déclaration publique à propos de la séparation des membres, qu'elle soit temporaire ou définitive -seul le temps le dirait-, et Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être soulagé. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas reparlé depuis leur affrontement, et même s'il savait que Tony avait couvert son intervention au raft pour libérer Wanda, Sam, Scott et Clint, le milliardaire n'avait pas tendu de main amicale pour qu'ils reprennent contact. Le bourdonnement monotone de la voix du journaliste étant la seule source de bruit du salon, le jeune homme se retrouvait à présent dans un calme presque pesant, et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Sur ses cuisses, Bucky eut un grognement et remua légèrement dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller. Les deux hommes s'étaient affalés sur le canapé après une après-midi à faire du sport, les vidant de toute leur énergie, et après un dîner copieux que Steve avait pris soin de préparer pour son amant.

Les deux hommes avaient repris une vie monotone et tranquille après le grand éclat qu'avait fait la confrontation entre Steve et Tony. Ils avaient tous les deux disparu de la circulation, retournant à Brooklyn où ils s'étaient trouvé un grand appartement. S'ils avaient d'abord fait chambre à part, ne retrouvant pas leurs repères d'avant guerre et ne sachant réellement où en était leur relation, ils s'étaient ensuite décidés à se rejoindre, et la chambre libre faisait office de petite salle d'entraînement pour les deux super soldat.

En souriant, Steve baissa les yeux vers Bucky, passant une main dans les mèches brunes de son amant encore endormi. Il ne réalisait toujours pas la chance qu'ils avaient eu de se retrouver, après plus de soixante-dix ans. Il avait perdu Bucky lors de la guerre, et la vie lui avait offert une seconde chance. Bien entendu, retrouver leur vie à deux n'avait pas été simple. En réalité, les deux hommes avaient traversé bien des épreuves en quelques mois. Steve n'était plus l'homme qui avait accepté de se faire injecter le sérum, le petit garçon innocent et plein de joie de Brooklyn. Il avait été teinté par la guerre, par la perte de Bucky qui avait toujours été à ses yeux l'amour de sa vie et par ses soixante dix ans de sommeil dans la glace. Bucky, quant à lui, avait subi bien trop d'horreurs pour en ressortir indemne. Steve retrouvait en lui lorsqu'il riait ou qu'il le regardait avec tendresse l'adolescent duquel il était tombé amoureux, mais cet adolescent innocent était caché derrière un Sergent épuisé par les meurtres et les tortures infligées au cours du dernier siècle à son corps et son esprit.

Steve savait en retrouvant Bucky que rien n'allait être simple pour lui comme entre eux. De longues nuits avaient été passées à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfois à hurler l'un sur l'autre. Une fois, Bucky avait même lancé une chaise au visage de l'autre homme, sous le coup de la colère. Steve l'avait dévié sans problèmes, mais le visage peiné du blond avait été trop pour le soldat. Lui même surpris de sa réaction pleine de violence, il s'était effondré en sanglots à même le sol.

Mais pour rien au monde Steve n'échangerait sa vie actuelle avec toute autre alternative. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les deux mêmes hommes qui s'étaient engagés à la guerre sur un coup de tête, mais au fond ils restaient Steve et Bucky, et ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Et c'était ce qui comptait.

C'était avec des larmes de bonheur et d'appréhension plein les yeux que les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois après tant d'années loin l'un de l'autre. Si leurs esprits avaient changés, leurs corps eux se rappelaient avec précision la sensation de l'autre, et ils étaient vite devenu accro à leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Lorsqu'ils avaient refait l'amour, cela avait eu un arrière goût de première fois, qui les avait laissé tous les deux rougissant et ricanant, gênés et amusés de ne plus réellement connaître les plaisirs de la chair après tant de temps.

Relevant légèrement les hanches en tentant de ne pas gêner Bucky qui dormait encore à poings fermés, Steve glissa légèrement pour que le bras du canapé ne soit plus au niveau de ses omoplates mais de son cou, afin de s'endormir légèrement plus confortablement. Bucky avait souvent des cauchemars et lorsqu'il dormait aussi paisiblement, il n'y avait aucune raison de le réveiller pour si peu. Il aurait sûrement mal au cou le matin, et le corps tiraillé, mais il survivrait. S'aidant de sa force pour remonter délicatement le corps endormi sur lui sans le réveiller, il sourit lorsque le léger ronflement de Bucky caressa son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir de couverture à porter de main, Bucky détestait le froid. Selon le psychiatre qu'il avait accepté d'aller voir une fois par mois depuis trois mois, le froid était un rappel de toutes ses années passées à être cryogénisé encore et encore. Steve n'avait jamais eu ce soucis, mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses. C'est donc avec douceur qu'il referma ses bras sur le corps endormi du brun, qui ne bougea même pas, et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Ce fut un tremblement contre lui qui tira Steve du sommeil. Hagard, il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, mettant du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa première réaction fut la panique : une masse lourde clouait son corps au matelas sous lui, et même si ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était un frein à toute fuite s'il en ressentait le besoin. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut posé les yeux sur le lecteur DVD en face de lui, qui lui indiquait l'heure en lettres rouges (4:07) qu'il se souvint. Bucky et lui s'étaient endormi sur le sofa alors qu'ils regardaient un film à la télévision. Bucky s'était endormi presque aussitôt, et Steve s'était contenté de somnoler devant les informations avant de se coucher à son tour.

Baissant les yeux vers la masse chaude au dessus de lui, ce fut avec un frisson que Steve réalisa que le tremblement venait du corps de son compagnon, qui était roulé en boule contre le dossier du canapé.

« Merde, Buck » souffla Steve en s'asseyant aussitôt, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Steve avait l'habitude de voir Bucky faire de cauchemar. A vrai dire, il était plutôt rare que les deux hommes aient une nuit de sommeil pleine et sans encombre, qui dure plus de cinq heures. Ils étaient souvent réveillés par l'un ou l'autre faisant un mauvais rêve, ou passaient les nuits qui auraient pu être reposantes à faire l'amour contre n'importe quelle surface de l'appartement. Cependant ce fut sans réfléchir que le blond posa sa main sur le corps de l'autre homme, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Bucky eut un cri étranglé, son corps se mettant à convulser incontrolablement contre le dos du canapé. Steve retira aussitôt sa main en jurant, mais le mal était fait. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que Bucky avait subi lors de ses années en tant que le soldat de l'hiver, retenu en Sibérie et utilisé comme pantin pour Hydra. Il avait constaté les marques sur le corps mutilé de son amant, mais à part les couvrir de baisers quand il pouvait, il n'avait jamais posé la question à Bucky. Il savait que l'homme n'en parlait pas même à la psychiatre, et il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Malgré tout, Bucky n'était plus le même homme qu'avant, et cette partie entièrement secrète faisait partie de son caractère.

Mais Steve savait qu'il avait subi plusieurs fois des violences physiques, et que c'était majoritairement ce dont il rêvait. Le toucher alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar n'était jamais une bonne idée, et il n'avait malheureusement pas pensé avant d'agir.

« Bucky » murmura Steve d'un ton désespéré, voyant l'état de son amant s'empirer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir dans ces moments là. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bucky, Steve se retrouvait à nouveau comme le petit garçon de seize ans à Brooklyn, comme il avait une fois confié à Wanda. Son ami avait toujours été celui qui prenait soin de lui, et rarement le contraire, même si les rôles s'étaient grandement inversés depuis les deux dernières années.

« Buck, allez, réveille toi »

Sachant qu'il avait déjà empiré les choses et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire, Steve empoigna les bras de Bucky pour l'attirer contre lui. Ce dernier se mit à gémir, luttant férocement contre sa poigne, et le blond serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher. Le soldat avait lui aussi du sérum dans le sang, et il était devenu difficile pour eux de lutter l'un contre l'autre à cause de leur force égale. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lâche son amant, de peur de le voir se faire mal en tremblant ainsi.

« Buck, Buck, c'est moi, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît ! »

Un gémissement lui fit office de réponse et il tenta de se débattre de nouveau, uniquement pour être serré de plus belle contre le torse de Steve.

« Bucky… Buck, suis ma voix, réveille toi. Tu es en sécurité, Buck… »

Peu à peu, il sentit les muscles du dos de l'autre homme se détendre, et son étreinte se faire moins forte. Les tremblements étaient encore présents mais ils étaient moindres, et lorsqu'il sentit un sanglot étouffé contre son teeshirt, il sut que Bucky venait de se réveiller.

« Buck, tu es avec moi ? Tout va bien ? »

Il tentait au mieux qu'il pouvait de garder une voix calme et posée, mais il sentait les sanglots dans celle-ci. Voir son amant ainsi secoué par des souvenirs qu'il devinait plus qu'affreux le terrorisait au plus haut point. Contre lui, Bucky continuait de sangloter et de trembler, et une boule d'angoisse se forma peu à peu dans la gorge de Steve. Habituellement, Bucky redescendait de ses cauchemars relativement vite. Il prenait même l'habitude de nier ses pleurs, et Steve ne faisait aucun commentaire, car il savait à quel point son amant était honteux de son passé. Ils avaient même instauré un mot de code (Brooklyn, comme l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ce qui rappelait aussi au soldat à quel époque il était et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre), que Bucky murmurait dans son cou lorsqu'il le serrait contre lui.

Mais rien ne se passait. Et Bucky continuait de trembler, même s'il ne se débattait plus. Se détachant légèrement de lui, Steve constata que le regard de Bucky était perdu dans le vide, et que le soldat était par conséquent à des années et sûrement des kilomètres de lui à présent. Posant le dos de sa main sur son front, Steve jura entre ses dents. Bucky était bouillant, et des gouttes de sueur collaient des petites mèches de cheveux à son front trempé. S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait permis à Steve de survivre à ses fièvres durant les premières années de sa vie, c'était les bains froids que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui administrer. Il se leva donc aussitôt, s'emparant du corps encore tremblant de Bucky pour le soulever et le mener à la salle de bains, non sans difficultés.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la pièce, il se détacha à regrets de son amant afin d'allumer la lumière et d'ouvrir le robinet. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que le brun avait recommencé à trembler, et Steve déglutit péniblement. La vision que lui offrait Bucky était une vision qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à supporter. Tremblant et fiévreux sur le sol de la baignoire, entourant de ses bras ses genoux repliés contre lui, Bucky avait l'air incroyablement frêle et vulnérable. Un état que jamais il n'aurait dû ressentir dans cet appartement et en sa présence.

« Buck, je vais t'enlever ton teeshirt maintenant » murmura Steve en forçant le super soldat à libérer un peu d'espace afin qu'il lui fasse passer le tissus au dessus de sa tête, ce qu'il fit non sans mal.

« Stevie » souffla Bucky, comme pour lui même.

« Je suis là, Buck. Je suis là, et je ne pars pas. »

Il vérifia d'une main le niveau de l'eau tout en gardant un oeil sur son compagnon, frissonnant lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la température glacée dans le bain. Il jugea le niveau nécessaire -après tout, Bucky allait sûrement se débattre en entrant dans la baignoire- et ferma le robinet, s'emparant des poignets de Bucky pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fit sans difficulté. Malgré ses un mètre quatre vingt et son imposante carrure, Bucky avait plus l'allure d'un enfant effrayé que d'un homme à cet instant. Steve ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, les plaçant délicatement derrière son oreille.

« Allez Buck, grimpe dans la baignoire pour moi. »

Cela brisa un peu plus le coeur du blond, mais Bucky obéit sans rechigner. Ses instincts de soldat de l'hiver et esclave d'Hydra reprenant le dessus. Il eut cependant une vague de panique lorsqu'il eut posé le premier pied dans la baignoire, le froid engourdissant son membre.

« Non, non, pas encore » murmura-t-il en tentant de sortir, n'étant retenu que par les bras de Steve.

« Bucky, tout va bien. C'est pour faire baisser ta fièvre, tu dois grimper dans la baignoire » tenta faiblement le blond, sentant toutes ses forces l'abandonner lorsqu'il vit le regard empli de panique que Bucky posa sur lui.

Et enfin, Bucky semblait le regarder lui, et pas l'horizon. Il était de retour avec lui.

« Steve, je t'en supplie, pas le froid » murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le capitaine n'avait qu'une envie, qui était celle de se rouler en boule au pied de la baignoire et de pleurer. Lire autant de souffrance dans le regard de son partenaire était bien plus que ce qu'il était capable d'encaisser, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'être faible cette nuit. Il devait tenir, pour Bucky. Aussi c'est avec détermination qu'il retira son teeshirt à son tour, ne restant qu'en boxer comme l'homme face à lui, et entra à son tour dans la baignoire.

L'eau froide lui engourdit aussitôt les deux jambes et il poussa un grognement. Sans pour autant se dégonfler, il tendit les mains vers Bucky qui le regardait toujours avec appréhension, et lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Avec moi ? »

Les yeux de Bucky se posèrent en premier sur ses mains tendues, puis son visage, et enfin, après de longues secondes d'hésitation, il hocha légèrement la tête. Lorsqu'il remit son pied dans l'eau, une légère plainte lui échappa, mais il ne quitta pas le visage de Steve des yeux. Et lorsque les deux hommes furent tout deux face à face, les pieds baignant dans l'eau froide, Steve sourit faiblement.

« Toujours avec moi ? »

Toujours aussi craintivement, le soldat de l'hiver répondit par l'affirmative.

« On s'assoit tous les deux ? »

La peur et l'appréhension étaient clairement visible sur le visage de Bucky mais il ne se dégonfla pas, hochant de nouveau la tête. Les mains toujours liées ils s'assirent lentement, et les deux hommes eurent un grognement de mécontentement lorsque leur corps entra en contact avec l'eau froide.

« Tout va bien » murmura Steve lorsque Bucky commença à trembler violemment, la panique se lisant encore clairement dans ses yeux. « Viens contre moi. »

Le soldat ne se fit pas prier, tournant le dos à Steve pour venir se loger contre son torse. Le blond serra les dents au contact, la peau brûlante de Bucky contrastant fortement avec la température de l'eau dans laquelle ils étaient. Aussitôt, il posa une main dans les cheveux longs de son amant, caressant son cuir chevelu tendrement. Il ne savait que dire pour apaiser les peurs de l'autre homme, car il savait à quel point Bucky refusait de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hydra. Il ne pouvait qu'être là pour lui à ses côtés, en lui faisant comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, il le soutiendrait.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, les doigts de Steve démêlant les cheveux humides de sueur du brun avec délicatesse, sans un bruit. S'aidant du creux de sa main, le capitaine mouilla peu à peu les mèches de Bucky afin de refroidir sa tête et par conséquent faire baisser la fièvre plus efficacement, et il sentit le soldat trembler contre lui. Malgré le silence et le certain malaise, l'étreinte de Bucky était forte sur son bras libre. Il prit le temps de laver soigneusement les cheveux de Bucky, sachant à quel point l'homme était sensible du cuir chevelu et aimait qu'on prenne soin de lui ainsi, et les rinça toujours avec le même stratagème. Cela prit un temps considérable, peut-être même une demi heure, si ce n'était plus, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Le temps s'écoulait presque trop lentement lorsque le brun se sentait aussi mal, et le capitaine ferait ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour l'aider à aller mieux.

« Steve ? »

Le blond eut presque un sursaut à l'entente de la voix de son compagnon. La plénitude dans la salle de bains était telle qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se parlent avant de bonnes heures.

« Oui Buck ? »

« Brooklyn » murmura finalement le soldat d'un ton presque honteux.

Le bras de Steve qui était passé autour du corps du soldat resserra son étreinte, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux humides.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Buck ? »

« Pathétique. »

Steve soupira, se tortillant pour poser un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

« Arrête. Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça. »

« Steve… »

« Il n'y a pas de Steve qui tienne, Buck. Je suis fier de toi, fier que tu aies réussi à me revenir et plus rien de tout cela n'a d'importance. Les cauchemars, les crises, je te prends toi et tes défauts, d'accord ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de revenir là dessus. Je suis fier de toi, et je t'aime. »

Il n'y eut comme réponse de la part de Bucky que le silence pesant de la salle de bains, et le clapotement de l'eau lorsque le blond bougea légèrement le genou afin de se laisser glisser un eu plus dans l'eau froide. Ce fut lorsque Steve reçut une goutte chaude sur le bras qu'il réalisa que Bucky pleurait, et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Non, Buck.. Ne pleure pas je t'en prie. »

Il posa la main qui était dans les cheveux de Bucky sur la joue de celui-ci, regrettant leur position qui ne leur permettait pas de pouvoir voir son visage et soulager ses peines.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal » tenta de nouveau le blond, mais Bucky hocha négativement la tête.

« Non, Steve. C'est… Je suis simplement… Je t'aime tellement, tu le sais ça ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais babe » répondit aussitôt le plus jeune en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Et je te le répète, mais je t'aime aussi. »

Bucky posa sa main de chair sur le genou de son compagnon, le caressant distraitement d'une main. Steve n'était pas aussi sensible au froid que le brun, mais l'eau gelée et la température de Bucky ayant descendue considérablement, il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Et à la vue des poils hérissés sur le bras de Bucky, il pouvait aisément deviner que c'était de même pour son compagnon.

« On sort du bain ? » proposa t-il quand il ne fut plus capable de retenir ses frémissements, et Bucky hocha aussitôt la tête.

Ils sortirent de la baignoire toujours en silence, se débarrassant de leurs boxers trempés que Steve jeta d'un geste distrait dans le panier à linge, et s'enroulèrent dans des grosses serviettes. Tendrement, Steve prit la main de Bucky pour le mener dans leur chambre, où il mit en marche le chauffage. Bucky ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller, probablement encore trop secoué pour faire quoi que ce soit, et se glissa sous la grosse couette qui ornait leur lit. Ses cheveux encore mouillés s'étalaient presque artistiquement sur l'oreiller, et Steve eut un sourire en le voyant ainsi camouflé à demi dans les couvertures. Le blond prit quant à lui le temps de plier leurs deux serviettes et les poser sur le petit meuble qui faisait office de bureau dans le coin de la chambre, avant de rejoindre son amant tout aussi nu sous les couvertures.

« Tu n'as plus froid ? » s'enquit Steve en posant une main sur le front de Bucky, s'assurant que sa température était redescendue.

Un grognement lui fit office de réponse et le soldat roula sur le ventre, ce qui le fit sourire. Malgré l'épaisseur de leur couette et la grandeur de leur lit, Steve se glissa doucement mais sûrement aux côtés de son partenaire, qui garda les yeux obstinément fermés, même lorsqu'il passa un bras au dessus de son corps pour le ramener contre lui. Il n'y eut aucune résistance du côté de Bucky cependant lorsqu'il passa une jambe au dessus de ses cuisses, le gardant au chaud et collant leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Leurs visages se faisaient ainsi face, et Steve malgré la noirceur de la chambre prit le temps de détailler chaque infime petit détail du visage de son amant. En soixante dix ans sans lui, il avait passé des journées et même parfois des nuits à redessiner ce visage parfait sur des mètres et des mètres de papier. Mais rien n'était aussi flatteur que la réalité, quel que soit son talent. Bucky était une oeuvre d'art qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler.

« Tu me fixes » grogna Bucky à moitié dans l'oreiller, faisant ricaner Steve.

Son Bucky était définitivement de retour.

« Que veux-tu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier devant tant de beauté. »

Alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Steve posa ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes pour le faire taire.

« Chut. Repose toi. »

Bucky grogna de nouveau, le poussant légèrement afin de se mettre sur le flanc et de lui faire pleinement face. Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières, plongeant son regard bleu ciel dans celui de Steve.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil » fit-il simplement.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » proposa Steve.

Un silence accueillit sa question, et pendant un instant Steve crut avoir dépassé ses limites. Pour changer de sujet il releva la main afin de caresser du bout des doigts l'épaule métallisée du brun, laissant ses doigts courir sur le métal. Bucky le laissa faire pendant de longues secondes, fermant les yeux comme s'il pouvait réellement ressentir quelque chose dans ce membre de substitution, avant de soupirer.

« Hydra… Quand Hydra avait besoin de moi, ils me décongelaient » commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Steve ne répondit rien, légèrement pris de court par le fait que Bucky prenne la parole sur cette période de sa vie. C'était inhabituel pour lui de le mentionner, encore moins d'en parler. Et après la crise qu'il venait de faire, Steve n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être capable d'aborder le sujet.

« Lorsque je me réveillais, je ne savais jamais où j'étais, ce que je faisais ici… La plupart du temps, même les officiers qui s'occupaient de me donner une mission n'étaient pas les mêmes que les fois précédentes. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui passait, de combien de temps j'étais resté cryogénisé ou de quel année il s'agissait. »

Ses mains trouvèrent celles de Steve, les serrant tendrement entre ses doigts de chair et de métal.

« Ils me mettaient dans cette machine, qui me lavait de nouveau le cerveau. Je pouvais m'entendre hurler, des cris affreux sortaient de ma bouche et parfois la douleur était telle que je n'étais que simple spectateur de ma souffrance. Avant qu'ils ne m'assoient dans cette machine, le temps que durait le trajet de ma chambre de cryogénisation à la machine, je pouvais parfois sentir les souvenirs affluer de nouveau… »

Il sourit légèrement à travers les larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler sur ses joues. Son regard restait fermement centré sur ses mains et celles de Steve entrelacées, ne pouvant affronter le regard de son amant pendant cette histoire.

« Je vivais pour ces petits moments, ces images et ces bribes de vies qui m'étaient arrachées à chaque fois qu'ils remettaient mon cerveau dans le mixeur » souffla-t-il avec une voix qui se brisa sur le dernier mot. « Je pouvais parfois voir ton visage, ou ta maison.. notre vie à deux pendant la guerre, parfois je revoyais l'instant où je suis tombé de ce train de marchandise… Et puis tout était effacé de nouveau. Et ils redisaient ces maudits mots… Encore et encore. Et je redevenais le soldat de l'hiver, je ne vivais plus, je survivais. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, ravalant des sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser au fond de sa gorge. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, à s'ouvrir à Steve, il ne devait pas s'arrêter ainsi.

« Parfois ils doutaient de mes capacités, alors ils me faisaient affronter les autres soldats. J'étais le plus fort, alors ils étaient souvent à plusieurs contre moi. Je gagnais la plupart du temps, mais… Parfois ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'ils étaient trois, parfois quatre, je perdais. Et alors ils m'enfermaient dans une salle pendant plusieurs jours. Sans manger, sans boire… Seulement enfermé avec moi même, mon esprit et ma défaite. »

Il soupira.

« De toutes les tortures que j'ai subi au cours de ces années aux mains d'Hydra, je crois que la soif était la pire. Je pouvais les entendre se relayer à ma porte, je pouvais les entendre parler de ce qu'ils avaient mangé à midi ou même les entendre déglutir au goulot de la bouteille qu'ils tenaient dans les mains… Et à chaque fois, je pensais mourir, et à chaque fois je survivais. Je ne trouvais pas de raison à ma survie, je n'étais pas utile à Hydra comme ils le souhaitaient et je n'étais qu'un traître aux yeux de mes alliés. »

Il se stoppa, levant finalement les yeux vers Steve. Son coeur eut un raté lorsqu'il constata que le blond pleurait en silence, les larmes dévalant ses joues et ses yeux bleu azur rougis par le chagrin. Ravalant ses propres sanglots qui menaçaient eux aussi de recommencer, Bucky adressa un petit sourire à son compagnon.

« Et tu sais ce qui m'a fait tenir ? »

Steve hocha négativement la tête, lâchant la main de Bucky pour s'essuyer les yeux du revers de la main.

« Je pense que c'est toi, Stevie. Je pense que c'est toi… Que dans un coin de ma tête, tu étais toujours là. Car des années de lavage de cerveau n'ont jamais réussi à effacer l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a permis de redevenir moi même. Hydra était perdu le jour où elle a signé ton arrêt de mort de ma main. Car j'allais toujours trouver un moyen de revenir à toi, et même le soldat de l'hiver ne pouvait rien contre ça. »

Cette fois Steve ne put retenir son sanglot sonore et se jeta au cou de Bucky, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de celui-ci. Il savait à quel point mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti et vécu durant toutes les années à être le soldat de l'hiver était dur pour Bucky, et il en était d'autant plus bouleversé.

« Je suis de retour, Steve » murmura inutilement le soldat contre les cheveux de son amant. « Je suis de retour pour toi, et je ne partirais pas. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, simplement enlacés, profitant de la présence physique et morale qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Bucky caressait tendrement les omoplates de Steve, qui parcourait à présent sa jugulaire de baisers tendres. Leurs corps ainsi enlacés et les caresses qu'ils s'infligeaient avaient réveillé leurs intimités, gonflés l'un contre l'autre entre leurs corps, mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Aussi bon et libérateur que soit le sexe pour les deux hommes, cette nuit n'appelait pas aux étreintes passionnées mais à la douceur. Et ils se contentaient de celle-ci.

« Bucky ? » fit soudainement le blond en se reculant, troublant le silence qui s'était installé dans leur chambre.

« Humm ? »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Je te confierais ma vie » répondit le super soldat sans hésitation.

Il regarda avec curiosité Steve se lever du lit, allumant la grande lumière pour aller fouiller dans le tiroir de leur petit bureau, en ressortant des marqueurs de différentes couleurs.

« Est-ce que je peux… dessiner sur ton corps ? »

Cette question tira un long frémissement à Bucky, qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Steve avait toujours été un artiste, et il adorait dessiner sur n'importe quel support, à toutes occasions. La guerre n'avait pas altéré cette envie de dessiner tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sur divers supports, et Bucky avait toujours été son cobaye préféré.

« Bien sûr » s'entendit-il dire, ses lèvres bougeant sans son accord.

De toutes les choses qu'il aimait, le sourire de Steve lorsque Bucky disait oui à une de ses fantaisies était une de ses préférées. Son sourire illuminait littéralement la pièce, et à chaque fois le brun pouvait sentir ses propres lèvres s'étirer en retour, contre son gré. Steve sauta de nouveau sur le lit, découvrant le corps de Bucky qui grogna pour la forme. Le chauffage continuait à diffuser une chaleur ambiante agréable, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait plus du tout froid.

« Tu es bien ? » demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils, semblant réaliser qu'il avait exposé la peau de son amant sans réfléchir à la température.

« Tu me demandes si je suis bien alors que je suis totalement nu, à la portée de tes mains expertes alors que tu ne portes pas plus de vêtements que moi ? » le taquina Bucky en descendant légèrement afin que sa tête repose sur les oreillers et que son corps soit étendu sur le matelas. « Rogers, tu m'as habitué à mieux que cela ! »

Steve rit, un rire fin et cristallin que Bucky aimait tant.

« Des idées sur ce que tu voudrais que je te dessine ? » demanda-t-il en débouchant son marqueur noir.

« Je te fais totalement confiance. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, se concentrant soudainement sur son torse imberbe, semblant calculer l'espace nécessaire pour ses croquis. Bucky le regarda faire sans se départir de son sourire, tendant la main pour caresser tendrement son genou tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Le jeune homme était agenouillé à ses côtés, et si Bucky avait eu un semblant de talent artistique, il aurait aimé capturer la vision qu'il lui offrait à l'aide d'un pinceau, d'une caméra ou d'une simple esquisse. Mais il n'avait jamais eu les mains de Steve pour le dessin ou la photographie, alors il se contentait de le dévorer du regard, et ce depuis plus de quatre-vingt ans.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de requête particulière ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Steve.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Montre moi ce que tu vois sur mon corps, Steven. »

Il vit les yeux du blond s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise, et Steve baissa momentanément la main.

« Tu sais que je trouve ton corps magnifique, Buck. »

« Alors montre le moi. »

Il sut à ses paroles que son amant venait de prendre cette phrase pour un défi personnel, et qu'il comptait bien tout mettre en oeuvre pour que Bucky se voit à travers ses yeux. Le brun ferma les yeux lorsque la pointe du marqueur se posa au niveau de son coeur, l'odeur d'encre venant chatouiller ses narines. Le silence était retombé dans la chambre, uniquement troublé par la respiration des deux soldats, et Bucky se surprit à ravaler une boule d'émotion qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Qui aurait cru, des mois auparavant, alors qu'il était encore le soldat de l'hiver, qu'il serait ici à cet instant, accompagné de l'homme de sa vie ?

« Tout va bien Buck ? » demanda Steve, qui semblait avoir remarqué l'émotion qui s'emparait de lui.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il hocha positivement la tête.

« Simplement heureux d'être là avec toi. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de Steve, et ce fut lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de son amant caresser son visage qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer leur sentiment à cet instant. Les lèvres de Steve se posèrent sur les siennes, et Bucky releva son bras métallique pour le passer à l'arrière de son cou, approfondissant leur étreinte.

« L'encre va sécher sur la mine » murmura finalement Steve en se détachant.

Ses joues étaient encore rouge, et Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour camoufler sa gêne, le plus jeune enfouit son visage dans le creux du bras de métal du brun, qui étouffa un gémissement lorsque son amant vint titiller la peau à la jonction du métal sur son épaule. Il savait que cet endroit était stratégique pour le soldat, et que sa peau était énormément sensible. Steve adorait jouer avec cette donnée lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ou parfois même simplement pour exciter cruellement son partenaire.

« Steve ! » Grogna Bucky en le repoussant légèrement.

Un rire cristallin lui fit office de réponse, et le traître lécha ses lèvres du bout de sa langue.

« Désolé, désolé. Je ne peux simplement pas résister, que veux-tu. »

Il se remit presque aussitôt au travail, et Bucky osa jeter un oeil au dessin de son ami. Ce qu'il vit le fit tendrement sourire.

Steve avait toujours adoré les oiseaux. Depuis qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il était fasciné par leurs chants et leurs apparences. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait dessiné lorsqu'il n'était qu'un débutant en art, et Bucky l'avait vu peu à peu développer son talent à travers les différentes espèces qui passaient à Brooklyn ou dans ses livres. C'était donc sans surprise que Steve avait dessiné des branches d'arbres fournies de fleurs et de magnifiques feuilles qui semblaient rayonner au soleil. Sur celles-ci étaient dessinés des ombres d'oiseaux qu'il n'aurait su reconnaître de tête. Tout ce travail semblait formé de façon à ne pas prétendre être un dessin, mais bien un tatouage, courant sur sa peau dans un seul et même tracé malgré les nombreux détails et les couleurs utilisées.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda timidement Steve lorsqu'il ne vit aucune réaction de la part de son ami.

« J'adore. Steve, si je n'avais pas une réputation à tenir, je me ferais très certainement tatouer le tout. »

Cette remarque fit de nouveau rire le blond, qui secoua la tête.

« Mon Dieu, non. J'imagine d'ici les remarques des gens lors des missions. Tony ne pourrait arrêter de t'en parler. »

Bucky se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tentant de ne pas répliquer, mais il ne manqua pas le fantôme qui passa dans les yeux de Steve à la mention de son ami.

« Steve.. Et si tu me faisais l'autre bras ? » demanda-t-il finalement, ayant peur de perdre de nouveau l'autre homme dans ses pensées noires.

Steve haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire… Celui là ? »

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit rangé et qu'il ne soit plus un pion d'Hydra depuis des années, Bucky n'arrivait toujours pas à faire confiance à son bras métallique. Comme s'il refusait que ce dernier soit une part entière de lui, il passait parfois des jours à refuser que Steve y touche. C'est pourquoi Steve semblait aussi étonné que lui à cette proposition qui lui avait pratiquement échappé.

« Oui, celui là. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il n'y a que toi qui aurait le pouvoir de le rendre beau. »

Encore une fois, cette phrase sembla toucher énormément le blond, qui posa doucement ses doigts sur le métal froid. Il traça quelques lignes du bout des doigts, avant de sourire et de poser un baiser sur le front de Bucky.

« J'ai une idée. »

Sans se départir de son sourire -était-il même capable d'arrêter de sourire lorsque son Steve était heureux ? il le regarda reprendre les arabesque sur son bras, ses yeux se fermant d'eux même lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de Steve caresser son cou alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche.

* * *

« Bucky ? Buck ? »

Les doigts de Steve caressant ses joues furent ce qui tira Bucky du sommeil, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi, mais les mains de Steve sur son corps lorsqu'il le caressait sans arrières pensées avaient l'effet d'un somnifère pour le brun.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse, étouffant un bâillement.

« Depuis un moment, mais je t'ai laissé dormir »

Bucky tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, constatant que le soleil éclairait déjà une partie de la pièce.

« Tu as pu dormir un peu aussi ? » fit-il d'un ton las lorsqu'il vit Steve cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui s'y accumulait.

« Je dessinais. Et ensuite je t'ai regardé dormir. »

« Steve… »

« Tu étais si paisible, Buck ! »

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel, se redressant pour s'étirer convenablement, et jeter un coup d'oeil à son bras métallique. Comme sur son torse et sur son bras valide, Steve avait dessiné les mêmes sortes d'arabesques magnifiques, lui arrachant un sourire en coin.

« Tu es vraiment doué de tes mains, Stevie. »

« Parce que tu en doutais ? » demanda le blond avec un sourire mutin.

Pour faire taire son impudence et surtout parce qu'il ressentit une vague d'affection s'emparer de lui lorsque les grands yeux bleus de Steve se posèrent dans les siens, Bucky se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le matelas sous son corps encore chaud de sommeil. Steve rit aux éclats, le faisant sourire d'avantage, et le blond s'empressa de croiser ses chevilles sur son bassin, entourant son corps nu de ses jambes. Le sexe encore à demi ensommeillé de Bucky répondit aussitôt à la sensation et Steve vint cueillir ses lèvres tendrement, ne faisant qu'aggraver son cas.

« C'est ton téléphone ou tu es réellement heureux de me voir ? » demanda finalement le blond avec fierté, faisant grogner Bucky.

« Tu es impossible. Si le monde entier savait où se concentre la plupart du temps l'esprit de Captain America, cela en choquerait plus d'un ! »

Steve ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsque Bucky se détacha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour l'inviter à le relâcher.

« Où tu vas ? » fit le blond avec une déception évidente.

« Steven Grant Rogers, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne te ferais rien tant que je n'aurais pas eu ma dose de caféine matinale » répondit simplement l'autre homme en quittant le lit, fier de lui à son tour.

Le blond se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un soupir frustré, passant une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Il venait de passer une nuit épuisante, et il n'avait qu'une envie à présent c'était de s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain. Ou plutôt, de laisser Bucky lui faire l'amour furieusement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil post orgasmique qui durerait jusqu'au lendemain. Mais son amant ne semblait pas de son avis sur ce dernier point.

« Steeeeve »

Le long gémissement qui parvenait de la cuisine fit froncer les sourcils au capitaine, qui se redressa juste à temps pour voir un Bucky complètement dépité entrer dans la chambre, les bras ballants.

« Il n'y a plus de café. »

Ce fut avec un rire cristallin que Steve retomba sur le matelas, au grand damn de Bucky qui le fusilla du regard.

« Vraiment, Bucky ? Tout ça pour un café ? » demanda Steve pour la troisième fois lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Starbucks de la rue jouxtant celle de leur appartement.

« J'ai besoin de ma dose de caféine le matin » grommela de nouveau Bucky sans le regarder.

Il se présenta au comptoir et commanda sans réfléchir deux grands cafés ainsi qu'un muffin vanille chocolat pour Steve, et les deux hommes allèrent s'installer dans un coin tranquille de la salle, loin de la baie vitrée et des passants. Steve semblait complètement épuisé, et pendant un instant Bucky caressa la possibilité de ramener leurs boissons à l'appartement afin qu'il puisse s'endormir tranquillement, mais le blond lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Je vais bien Bucky. Je te vois déjà t'inquiéter. »

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil.

« Peut-être simplement parce que mon petit ami a décidé que le sommeil n'était pas une variable à prendre en compte dans son équilibre vital cette nuit et semble sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue ? »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« Tu exagères. J'ai vécu pire, et toi aussi. Pendant la guerre… »

« Mais nous ne sommes plus pendant la guerre, Stevie » le coupa Bucky en se penchant pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir, encore mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'ils soient en public. Malgré le changement de mentalité et l'acceptation des homosexuels par la plupart, Steve n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de s'afficher ainsi en public. En réalité, c'était les démonstrations d'affection qu'il n'aimait pas exposer au monde, ce qui était tout le contraire de Bucky. Ce dernier, complètement indifférent du regard des autres et de ce que pouvaient bien penser les gens, adorait prendre la main de son amant en public, ou même se pencher pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il avait tellement rêvé de le faire pendant la guerre et lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes qu'il prenait à présent une revanche tout à fait personnelle sur la vie et les mentalités de la société.

« Pardon, monsieur ? »

Les deux hommes firent volte face en même temps pour poser les yeux sur une petite fille, qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de cinq ans. Elle les fixait tous les deux de ses grands yeux noisette, remplis de questions.

« Oui ? » demanda aussitôt Steve, se penchant pour paraître moins imposant devant la petite fille.

Bucky le regarda faire avec un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours adoré les enfants, et avait un don inné pour les mettre à l'aise en sa présence. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, les bébés adoraient se retrouver sur les genoux de Steve, et les bambins étaient toujours à la recherche du jeune garçon pour qu'il joue avec eux.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi le monsieur » dit-elle en désignant Bucky de ses petits doigts « a des dessins partout sur les bras. Ma maman me dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas dessiner ailleurs que sur les feuilles, parce que ça tâche les vêtements. »

Les yeux des deux hommes se posèrent aussitôt sur les croquis qui parcouraient la peau de Bucky. Pris dans sa hâte d'aller se chercher un café, Bucky n'avait pas fait attention à camoufler ceux-ci avec des cols montants ou des gants, et les lignes appelaient au regard.

« Et bien… » commença Steve d'un ton hésitant, étant coupé presque aussitôt par Bucky qui tendit sa main de chair vers la petite fille, remontant la manche qui ne lui couvrait que le trois quart du bras.

« Tu vois mon bras ? » murmura t-il en se penchant à son tour pour être suffisamment à la hauteur des yeux de la petite fille, qui hocha vivement la tête. « C'est le seul bras valide qu'il me reste. L'autre » continua t-il en avançant celui de métal, « je l'ai perdu durant la guerre. »

L'enfant posa sans crainte ses doigts sur le métal de sa main, suivant les lignes du marqueur que Steve avaient déposés sur celui-ci.

« Parfois, la plupart du temps même, je trouve ce bras affreux. Il me rappelle que je l'ai perdu à la guerre, et plein d'autres mauvais souvenirs qui y sont reliés. Alors parfois, je demande à Steve de faire des dessins dessus, parce qu'il ne faut jamais oublier que la vie a de beaux côtés, et que les mauvais moments ne sont que des choses à passer et qu'il faut toujours garder espoir. Les oiseaux que Steve dessinent sur mes bras, c'est l'espoir dont j'ai besoin quand je passe une mauvaise journée, tu vois ? Parce que les dessins sont beaux, tout comme la vie. Parce qu'on peut vivre des aventures palpitantes et rencontrer des gens merveilleux, mais que pour cela il ne faut jamais se laisser abattre par des moments de doutes ou de chagrin, même si c'est très dur. »

La petite fille fixait toujours son bras avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il se redressa, remarquant qu'une jeune femme venait de s'approcher d'eux. Elle lui adressa un sourire touché, posant sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

« Luna, tu as dit bonjour au monsieur avant de l'embêter avec tes questions ? » demanda-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, baissant les yeux vers la petite fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux coupables.

L'enfant secouant négativement la tête, embrassée.

« Ce n'est pas grave madame » intervint Steve d'une voix douce mais rauque, ce qui surprit son compagnon.

Il se tourna vers lui, encore plus étonné de voir ses yeux bleu briller lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

« Elle est dans sa période questions » expliqua la dame en hissant l'enfant sur sa hanche. « J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop dérangés ? »

« Pas du tout » l'assura aussitôt Bucky.

Luna tendit la main vers son bras de métal, toujours aussi concentrée.

« Donc tu es heureux, parce que les dessins sont beaux ? »

« Exactement. Quand tu es triste, tu peux faire un joli dessin, pour toi ou pour ta maman, et il te rappellera que la vie est belle. »

Même s'il était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris, la petite hocha la tête.

« Merci beaucoup messieurs » intervint la mère en leur souriant. « passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous de même » répondit Steve en faisant un signe d'au revoir à la petite, qui semblait déjà concentrée sur autre chose.

Au même moment, une serveuse vint poser leurs gobelets de café fumants sur la table, accompagnés de leur muffin. Bucky pencha légèrement la tête, questionnant Steve du regard lorsque ce dernier leva des yeux emplis de larmes sur lui.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voyais les choses comme ça » finit par dire le blond, passant une main sur la table pour s'emparer de celle de Bucky, qui enlaça leurs doigts.

« Quelle partie de rendre mon corps beau tu n'as pas compris alors ? » le taquina le brun, touché par l'amour qu'il lisait sur le visage de son amant.

Steve secoua légèrement la tête, baissant les yeux vers leur tasse.

« Buck ? »

« Hum ? » souffla distraitement le brun en portant le gobelet à sa bouche, avalant une grande gorgée du liquide chaud.

« Que dirais-tu de prendre les cafés et le muffin, de rentrer à la maison et de me faire l'amour contre le comptoir de la cuisine, sur le canapé puis dans la chambre ? Te voir parler comme ça a réveillé des choses en moi, et je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps de te renverser à même le sol, pour être tout à fait honnête. »

Bucky s'étouffa avec sa gorgée, reposant son gobelet de carton presque violemment sur la petite table du Starbucks. Quelques personnes se tournèrent pour juger silencieusement du regard l'objet des nuisances, mais le brun n'en avait cure. Son attention était fixée sur Steve, qui le regardait à présent avec un petit sourire amusé, sachant très bien l'effet qu'il avait sur son partenaire.

« Steve ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« J'espère que tu as les clefs de l'appartement à portée de main. »


End file.
